gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter Gray
he lives for the flame. for the heat. for the coven. everything about jupiter is red. vicious red. the cloak of his house, the rub of his hair, the fire licking within his babys’ heart. his steel leg thunks loudly against the cobblestones in the square. they say gingers share the devil’s soul and it is, he decides, an ill-fitting allusion. he is vociferous, violent, vitriolic in his approaches and attacks. vain, but by now jupiter has learned that ego comes with the territory, that to bare your teeth and growl a guttural “mine” is not frowned upon, but revered. " if you touch my sisters again, i will BURN you !'" Currently an NPC in the storyline. His faceclaim is Herm Verwegen Appearance Personality ''captivating intelligent '''Charming ; overachiever independent trustworthy alluring flirtatious open minded witty adorable stealthy generous; compassionate charitable paternal stubborn short temper; perfectionist manipulative argumentative bluntly honest sarcastic fighter hates being wrong; Proud and driven, Jupiter believes that hard work is the best way to get what one wants in life. He doesn’t exactly approve of simply being given anything you want, and holds a distaste for the Enochian Royal Family because of this. One thing Jules refuses to put up with is being ignored. He fought so hard to be noticed as a boy that, at this point, if he has something to say, he makes sure he’s heard. And by now, he has a lot to say. With the whispers of rebellion in Alabaster, and with the visiting royalty making his day even harder than it was before, Jupiter’s days are filled with as much sarcasm and complaints as they are with jokes and work. Jupiter's Aesthetic: The slink of a spy. April showers bring May flowers. A walking contradiction. A message in a bottle. The world around you isn’t always kind, but it’s endurable compared to your biggest enemy: you. Drops of precipitation, sometimes of the acidic nature. Things aren’t always as they seem. To win in life, you must play the game. Stubborn tear stains on a silky soft pillow. The partial cracks of an old china doll. Dirt from the grounds has a new home under those stubs they call fingernails. You fight many battles but you’re never sure who wins. The fizz of a bath bomb. Try to focus on the flight and not the fall. Red marks behind your ears. The weightlessness of jumping off the swing. You are alone in a crowd, but you’ll still have to retreat to your room. How many beats does the stupid dotted quarter note get. Senses of a superhero. Your skin is thick, but it is made of tissue paper. ---- Abilities & Disabilities Bright. Too bright. Panic inducing but oddly mesmerizing. Too hot. Opposite the black. Too wild. So final, the way the flames reduced everything he knew to ash. Little piles of gray ash that were once things he knew, furniture he was familiar with, classrooms he’d used to escape the bright of life. He liked the gray of the ash; it was calm, mundane, it worked for him. But the black marks on the stone that survived made him uncomfortable, made the black marks on his soul stir, seeing physical similarities on the stones that had been his home. He couldn’t look at the stone too long; people called him sentimental, said he was too attached to nothing but a building. If only they knew. But they never would. He was too busy wondering how he’d find the black among the move. Fire Manipulation: Jupiter can create, shape and manipulate fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. His limits include an inability to use his power when wet and that to create fire out of thin air drains him immensely. Disabilities Dramatic Amputation: The loss of a body part -- usually a finger, toe, arm, or leg -- that occurs as the result of an accident or injury. Jupiter was in a life-changing car accident four years ago that resulted in the loss of his right leg. He was fit with a prosthetic and given pain medication, and he goes out each day with a smile on his face. Family History He wasn’t always so… this. There was a time when he was bright like life, when he was boisterous like his schoolmates. He’d ran, climbed, wrestled, broken things and bones and rules. But things change. People change. The question is why. Always why. The ever present question from his parents, from his friends, his teachers, his therapist. Why does he zone out so often? Why can’t he be present? What condition? What reason? What why how explain. But he can’t explain. He has no reasons. (tbc) Relationships